Adventures of Link and Derrick
by Lvmj
Summary: Short stories of Link and his brother Derrick Dark Link about their lives together and all the adventures they go together. From childish pranks to lifethreatening adventures.
1. Chapter 1

_These short stories are about Link and Derrick. Derrick is Dark Link, just saying that now. I had this idea from writing a story of mine that I have on this site. A crossover a Zelda and Inuyasha. As I was saying, this is just a little thing when I have writers block and just have to write something. But, I think I will continue with this. Also, decided to give them last names. I made them up one day, I bet you can figured it how I made it up. But I bet someone in this site probably made it up before me. Well please read and review! _

**Adventures of the Link and Derrick**

A young boy, around the age of 10 or so, was walking around a ranch called "Lon Lon Ranch," owned by the Lons. He was dressed in green Kokiri clothes from the forest children know by that outfit. Although he knows he isn't one of them, he still couldn't part with the design of the clothes.

This boy was known as Link, the once great Her of Time. Well, he still is, just that he doesn't want anyone to know him that way. Link didn't like to be treated formal. He rather have the nice quiet life he once had in the Kokiri forest. But that will all change when a certain someone shows up.

This "someone" stood on the wall of Lon Lon Ranch, looking down at Link. Now this little man here is named Derrick. Link's twin brother. He looked just like Link, except for a few key differences. One: He is kind of pale. Not a sickly pale, but you understand. Two: He wears black. Black tunic, hat, even boots! While Link wears a green tunic, hat, and brown boots. Three: Their eyes! While Link's eyes are a soft innocent blue, Derrick's eyes held the anger and dangerous red eyes. Four: their weapons. Although they have similar weapons, Derrick's was the Shadow form of the Kokiri sword and Hylain Shield. Link had the originals.

Derrick slowly climbed down the wall to Lon Lon Ranch and crept up behind Link. "This is going to get him good!" Derrick thought as he crept closer and closer.

Link, in the mean time, was sitting down, letting out a deep long sigh. "Derrick...I know your behind me." Derrick just froze.

"I...how did you know I was behind you?" Derrick said as he plopped himself down next to Link.

"The chickens." Link said plainly. "I heard them squawking from here. Its around this time you always mess with Malon's chickens. You know how she gets angry with you about that!" Derrick laughed at Link's anger.

But he suddenly went quiet, fear was present on his face. "Speaking of Malon, lets distance ourselves away from here. Besides, I want to show you something!" Derrick said as he ran from where he was sitting towards the desert.

"Hey! What did you do? Derrick!" Link hopped onto his feet and took off after Derrick.

In Lon Lon Ranch, a short girl with long red hair was walking out of the stable wearing a ranch dress. "Time to go get some eggs," she said as she went over to the chicken coop. Now this girl's name is Malon, a target to Derricks and, sometimes, Links pranks. Of course they have other targets in the area, but they for some reason like to pick on Malon the most. Although they do respect her and are friends with her, they would play the meanest tricks on her, apologizing to her later or just get beaten by her frying pan. Either one.

Malon looked at the chickens, but something was strange with them. They were all in one big group, not scattered like they always are. Closer inspection, she saw rope tied to the chickens legs. "Who could have done this!" As to answer her question, a chicken flung a paper at her.

It Read...

Dear, Malon. So sorry about the chickens, we couldn't help ourselves! Although catching the little buggers was a hard thing to do, it was worth it! Sincerely your best friends, Link Masters and Derrick Masters.

Ps. Might want to check up on the cows too. Love and Kisses!

Malon slowly crumbled the letter and ran to the cows saying, "I am going to kill you Link and Derrick!" Malon quickly opened the door to the cows and looked around for them. There were none! Gone! Vanish! A stead of heavy pounded cows have disappeared from her ranch. Malon nearly fainted at the site of it. "What am I going to do now?"

Meanwhile, Derrick had led Link to the bridge that crosses into Gerudu Fortress. Link had been careful not to be seen by the two guards, but that was difficult with Derrick here.

"Hey Link!" Derrick said loudly, causing Link to pull him down behind a rock before the two guards spotted them.

"Derrick, be quiet!" Link said in the lowest whisper he could say. Derrick nodded understanding as the two peeked their heads above the rock to look at the two guards.

"So, should we just knock them out and throw their bodies over the fall?" Derrick said looking at Link. Link had his mouth open in shock. "I guess not. Well...I know! Follow my lead!" Derrick said as he walked in view of the two guards, Link right behind him, grumbling at what Derrick's about to do.

"Help! Please help us!" Derrick called out at the two guards. The women simply looked at them, wondering what should they do.

"Whats wrong, boy?" One of them said in a mean tone.

"Be nice!" The other said. "What can we do for you children?"

"Well," Derrick said, whipping up some fake tears. Link tried not to choke Derrick for this plan. Instead, he followed suite with it. "We were being chased by these mean men that called themselves the...," Derrick hadn't thought of a name! He tried to think of a name, but none came into his head! "Oh no, were busted!" Derrick thought in his head.

"The Like Like Gang, they called themselves." Link had spoken up. "They are just right around the corner over there." Link then pointed to the entrance to the small canyon.

"Leave it to us. You two stay here," the mean one said as she started off to where they pointed, her friend traveling after her.

Derrick smiled at Link, wiping off the fake tears. "Good work Link, didn't know you had it in you to lie!" Link let out a sigh.

"Lets just get this over with so we can die later by those two." Link then started to run towards the Fortress.

"Fine by me Link!" Derrick said as he soon caught up with his brother.

_Well there you go. Sorry if this is kind of short. Want to leave the best stuff for later on! Hope you guys like it. Please read and review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there, decided I wanted to make Chapter Two of this story of stories. WARNING TIME! This story will have some foul language. A lot of Foul Language. Most of it coming from Derrick, as you probably guess. Well please read and review! Remember, you were WARNED! _

**Chapter Two: To Certain Death and Beyond!**

Link crawled pasted the bottom of the stairs, making sure no one saw him. Derrick in the mean time just took his time as he walked slowly pasted the bottom of the stairs, making Link pull him down to his level. "What the hell are you doing Derrick? Are you trying to get us captured? Worse, killed?" Link whispered at Derrick with a strained voice.

Derrick just flashed him a big smile. "Of course not Link. Just trying to see if these Gerudu were as bad as everyone says they are." Link just shook his head and walked up the stairs, his body flat against the wall. Derrick was about to just walk up in plain view, but Link had pushed his body to the wall, causing his brother to let out a moan.

"Man Link, you take out all the fun in things." At the top, both brothers poked their heads out over the wall and scanned the area. Three young women and four girls their age were guarding the area. "Wow, why didn't you tell me Gerudu women were cute!" Derrick said out loud.

Link quickly slapped his hand over Derrick's mouth and tugged him back down to where the women cant see them. Derrick then pulled off his brother's hand and glared at him. "Damn it Link, don't be so paranoid on things! You need to relax. I bet Saria can help you on that..." Derrick snickered.

But he was suddenly hit with great force on the back of his head, making him fall down a couple of steps. Luckily, Derrick stopped himself from falling completely down.

"Never say anything like that about Saria again Derrick! Do I make my self clear?" Link said, pointing his Kokiri sword at Derrick.

"Crystal clear Link," Derrick said. He then made a mental note not to say anything like that to Link again...well, at least not anytime soon. "Alright," Derrick began as the both stuck their heads up again over the wall. "That item I wanted to show you is inside the vault of the Fortress...got a plan?"

"Yeah, we will both enter two rooms. Its best if we split up, so if one of us is captured, the other will break them up. Is that clear?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah, clear," Derrick said. He was looking at the woman while Link spoke.

"Good, now I will take the entrance to in front of us," Link pointed to an entrance that had another entrance on its left. "You in the mean time will head for the one on the left. Ready? Lets go!" Link then dashed out of the stair way while the guards weren't looking. He then looked back to see if Derrick was behind him.

He was right behind him alright, he was walking just to look at the guards a bit longer! Link heaved out an angry sigh and ran back, dragged Derrick to the fortress and shoved him into the entrance. "Now don't get distracted!" Link said before he disappeared into the other entrance.

Derrick grumbled a few curses at Link before he stood up and inspected the place. A few lit torches lit up the small room. There was a table and some food on it. Although Derrick was hungry, he didn't stop to eat as he saw another entrance and went through it. He then saw two women and ducked down onto his stomach.

"How am I going to get past them?" Derrick said to himself as he peered at them.

"You wont," a female voice said right behind him. Derrick turned around, just in time to see a spear stabbing down on him.

"Oh shit!" Derrick exclaimed as he rolled away. The Gerudu was surprised at what Derrick said. She had never heard such language from his age. Derrick took this chance to get away as he slipped by her and took off, past the other two guards and out of the room. Three spears followed him and a sudden yelp of pain was heard by them.

Link in the meantime had subdued two women and tied them up, gagging them with a simple cloth. "You two should have more respect or young ones," Link said as he entered another room. There, something dark flashed and rammed into him, causing Link to fall back and the other to stumble but not fall.

"Link! Watch out where you are going next time!" It was Derrick. He seemed to have been running for some time now.

"Derrick, I..." Link began, until he noticed a stick that seemed to be attached to Derrick's behind. "What happened to your but?"

Derrick breathed in sharply. He did not want to bring this subject up. "A Gerudu threw this spear and it hit me in my left cheek, if you know what I mean!" Derrick yelled at Link, who was trying to contain his laughter and get up at the same time.

"Hold still Derrick, and let me..." Link took hold of the spear. But Derrick pushed away and stepped back.

"No way am I going to let you take it out!" In the mist of their arguing, three guards with spears showed up.

"There they are! Get them!" Link and Derrick both looked back at the women.

"Run!" Derrick and Link both said as they did started to run. Although Derrick was a bit slower since he had a spear in his but. Until one of the women took hold of it and yanked it, hoping to get Derrick. All she did was pull it out.

"That hurt you mother..." Derrick was going to say until Link covered his mouth.

"Keep moving Derrick!" He said as they turned around another corner and another, until they lost them.

"Well, it seems we lost them Link. Good work. Now lets...find...the vault!" There, in front of the two, was a massive stone rock that had the words "VAULT" in big letters. "Well, lets get to work!"

Link and Derrick saw a large wooden stick stuck under the rock. "This must be how to move the rock," they both suggested. They tried to pull it down, but found that their strength was not enough. So they both sat on it. Well, Link sat on it, Derrick kind of laid on it. But this did the trick as the rock slowly moved out of the way.

Gold, jewels, rubies, it was hard to tell from the light shining off of them. "Well, this is what I wanted to show you Link! Now grab a handful!" Derrick said as he started loading money into his pockets.

" Derrick! This is stealing! From the Gerudu no less! They will kill us!" Link said, but it seemed his words fell on deaf ears as Derrick still loaded money into his pockets, using his hat when they were full. "Well when you are done lets be on our way to our doom." Link said and turned around to the entrance.

Link then tapped Derrick on the shoulder. "Not now Link, I am almost done here!" Another tap of the shoulder. "Link! Damn your impatient. Why the need to rush?" Derrick asked as he too turned around to see what Link saw.

Gerudu women where behind them, aiming their weapons directly at them. Derrick just let out a sigh and empty all of the gold from his pockets and hat.

"You could have told me sooner Link." Derrick said as they were led from the vault to their destination.

_So how was that? Hope you readers like it. There will be more to come in a little while. Right now its 6:23 AM, tired right now but staying up for two days straight! Please review, want to know your opinions on this story! _


	3. Chapter 3

Lvmj:Okay guys, I know I haven't been updating for...hell, weeks now. But going to try to start things off with a new chapter. Hopefully I can take time to do the others as well. Alrighty got some new stuff I want to add to this story. I will put how old they are at each beginning story and stuff like that. The mini stories in here is what I am talking about. The current one will end some time soon but another will appear. So don't count this stories out. Ages will reign from 10 to what ever old I choose in the different minie's. Now, lets begin.

Ages: Link 10

Derrick 10

Chapter 3: The Big Drop

Night had fallen on the Gerudu Fortress and on their jail where our two heroes, or thieves, were kept. Link sat in the far corner, slowly banging his head against the wall while Derrick was at the other corner in front of Link with his head down.

"Hey Link, I got a...," Derrick tried speaking, but was cut off by Link.

"Not a word Derrick," Link said calmly but with an icy tone. He was of course mad at the situation they were in.

"Now Link, it was just a...ahh!" Derrick yelled out as Link threw his boot at Derrick's head, colliding with it. Of course he would have thrown his sword, but the Gerudu stripped them of their gear and tossed it into their vault.

"If we come out of this alive, remind me to push you down a canyon." Link then stood up and grabbed his boot, placing it on.

So far it was a total of four hours since they had been sitting there. No food, no water. To top it all off, Derrick has to use the men's room. All their plans to get out have failed. Plan 1: Play dead. Failed when Derrick sneezed. Plan 2: Break the bars. Failed when Link tried and almost broke his fist. Plan 3: Climb up the wall to a window above them. Failed when both brothers couldn't even get a grip on the wall.

"Wait a sec...the wall! Derrick get up, were trying plan 3 again." Link said as he stood next to the opposite wall the window was on.

"We tried that Link, we are just going to fall and bust our a...," Derrick stopped complaining when Link gave him a death glare. "Fine," Derrick sighed out. "Your a pain in my ass Link, so how are we going to do this?"

Link, ignoring his remark, continued. "We are going to put our hands together, put one foot on the wall close to us, push on it but also pushing against our hands. Then follow with the other leg, so on and so forth." Derrick only nodded.

"Alright, lets do this!" They both grasped hands and put their foot on the wall. Then the other one.

Surprisingly, it worked. "Freedom, here we come!" Link said as they continued to walk on the wall. A few close calls, roughly around 6 of them, they made it to the window. But then came a problem.

"Hey...uh Link? How are we going to get out of the window?" Derrick said as he felt his grip loosen.

"Well...um...Hey Derrick, remember when I said I was going to push you down a canyon?" Link said.

Derrick tilted his head. "Link, this is not the time for that! But yes I remember," Derrick said, starting to get mad at Link.

"Well lets trade the canyon for a window!" Link suddenly said as he pushed against Derrick with all his might.

"What!? Link! No!" Derrick yelled out, but it was too late. Both of them had started tipping out of the window. The next thing they realized, was the cold hard, painful, ground. "Damn it Link."

"Quit your whining and lets go. We need to get our stuff back." Link stood up with an annoyed Derrick as they crept into the open door nearest to them. Once inside, they took extra precaution, so they wouldn't get caught again. Or get stabbed in the but, as Derrick had said when the topic came up.

"Oh damn, get back, get back!" Link said as he and Derrick crouched down in front of a crate. Four Gerudus were standing guard with their backs to them, each holding their spears. "We need a plan!" Link whispered to his brother.

Derrick looked around and spied a Gerudu dress on the crate. "I got a plan, but you won't like it...," Derrick said as he pulled down the dress and showed it to Link.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, that is where I draw the line!" Link said and crossed his arms.

A few minuets later, a woman in a red dress with a scarf around her head walked into the room. "Sister, where are you going so late at night?" one of the four woman asked the new one.

The question made the "sister" to stop and face them. "Just to take my shift at the vault," she said in an unusual husky voice.

"Understood sister, and you might want to get checked of that nasty throat infection. You sound like a man!" The four women laughed as the other one quickly made her way threw them and out to the other room.

The woman figure soon tripped over a rug and split into two young boys that sprawled out onto the floor.

"I am NEVER going to do that again!" Link said as he stood up, taking off the red mop end and throwing it to the floor.

"I say that was a lot of fun!" pitched in Derrick when he shrugged off the dress. Derrick then looked at Link, who was a bit quiet. When receiving no reply, he turned his head to where Link's blank stare was looking at.

There, in front of them, was the vault. But it looked like a giant chain was wrapped around it with a lock securely fit on it. "Oh damn..." Derrick said as he and Link both walked up to it.

"What we need is a bomb, or something explosive," Link said as he tried to pull off the chains in a vain attempt.

Derrick in the mean time decided to check out the pots in the corner for bombs. He had heard that the Gerudus put weapons like bombs in a secret place like that. As luck would have it, he took out three bombs.

"Ha! These bombs should do the trick." With that said, Derrick lit all three of them and tossed them at the vault.

Link looked down between his feet to look at the bomb. "Shit! Damn it Derrick!" They then both ran out of the room and into the one with the four Gerudus.

"You! What are you doing in here?" one of the women said at the two brothers. But Link and Derrick didn't say anything as Link jumped over a wooden table in the middle of the room, kicking it down to act as a shield. Before it went down, Derrick slid under it and both Link and Derrick leaned against it.

"Fire-in-the-hole!" both of them said as an explosion sounded, throwing all four women across the room. Derrick was the first to look over the table at the carnage, not noticing that his hat was on fire. Link decided to join Derrick, shaking his head at the cracked vault.

"Lets go Derrick," Link said, snuffing out the fire on his brother's head.

On the other side of the fortress, a young woman by the name of Nabooru and several of her soldiers heard the explosion. "We are under attack! Gather your weapons and lets go!" Nabooru said, gathering her own weapon.

Just then a messenger came to Nabooru. "My Lady, the two boys that were held prisoner escaped, could they be the ones who caused the explosion?"

Nabooru rubbed her head in thought. "They could be, buts lets hurry on before we jump to conclusions."

Meanwhile, Link and Derrick had gathered their weapons and shields. Derrick loading up his sheath with gold, causing Link to shake his head. "Lets go before we get caught!"

"Fine, fine! We will just have to come back later then," Derrick said as he stuff his sword into the stuffed sheath. In the end he had to hold his sword.

"Whatever, lets just go!" Both boys then ran out the fortress, only to see the Gerudu army coming from the hill on their left.

"Run!" yelled both boys as they ran to the stairs in front of them. The Gerudu began to toss their spears at the boys, causing them to deflect them with their shields. Half way down the stairs, they decided to jump, giving them a little lead to the bridge.

They both landed rather harsh but stood up and began to run to the bridge. "Were in the clear Link!" Derrick said as they made it to the bridge, only to be stopped in the middle by the two Gerudu they trickled when first entering the fortress.

"You two punks! There were no people after you!" One said as she raised her spear. Both boys were about to turn but saw the rest of the army was already at the other side of the bridge, leaving no escape for them.

"We got you two surrounded!" One said, causing Link to draw his blade. Both brother's stood back to back at them.

"What can we do, Link?" Derrick was on the verge to just attacking all of them, in hopes of surviving.

Link looked around them until he looked down. Derrick followed his gaze and shook his head. "No Link. Come on, there has to be another way!"

"There is no other way, boys." Out stepped Nabooru with her arms crossed. "Lay down your weapons, and you wont die slowly." Of coarse, this was a bluff. It was not their way to kill young boys at such an age. But Link and Derrick didn't know that.

"Derrick, if we die, just want you to know you were a good brother," Link said as he raised his sword in the air.

"Link...I-dressed-as you-and-tried-to-seduce-Malon!" Link's mouth was open wide in shock. The Gerudus seemed to enjoy that as some snickered or laughed out loud "So thats why she has been so mad at me! Derrick!" Link said as Derrick quickly cut the rope that held the bridge, Link cutting the other side.

"No!" Said many of the Gerudu women as both brothers plunged down the canyon and into the river. Many of them swore the one known as Link hit his brother on the way down.

Two Hours Later...

Two bodies washed up in Lake Hylia around 1:00 in the afternoon. The one dressed in green was the first to wake as he turned over onto his back.

"Derrick, wake up...," Link said weakly as he pushed Derrick a little.

"Wha...what?" Derrick said as he spit a little water out.

"Good...your alive." With that said, Link gave Derrick a swift punch in the head. "Thats for Malon..." Link then passed out.

Derrick groaned as he slowly closed his eyes. "I deserved that..."

Lvmj: So what do you think? There is going to be several short minies and some long minies like this one on this story. So keep in touch! Take care and have a safe day!


	4. Chapter 4

Lvmj: Hey readers, thought I was dead huh? Sorry I haven't been updating at all. Life has taken a toll on my free time. Between school and studying, there isn't much time. Well hopefully I will get the new mini story up and running.

Ages: Link 10

Derrick 10

**Case of the missing Cows**

Roughly around three hours since our heroes were washed ashore in Lake Hylia, Link and Derrick were on the move again. They both just climbed over the fence that separated the lake with the field. Derrick was rubbing head from the impact of Link's fist.

Several gray clouds shifted over above them, indicating that it will rain very soon. Link let out a sigh as a drop of rain fell down and hit his nose.

"We're not going to make it back to Kokiri Forest, Derrick," Link said as more droplets of rain fell on both of them.

"Damn, what is the nearest shelter?" To answer Derrick's question, Link pointed to Lon Lon Ranch. Derrick's jaw opened a bit before he spoke. "Are you sure?" He said, as if he didn't want to go there.

Link raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Yes, I am sure. Unless you rather catch a cold in the rain."

"A cold is not that bad compared to how angry Malon is," Derrick muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Link asked as he started walking away from the fence.

"Nothing! Lets make a run for it!" Derrick said before Link could ask again.

Link just shook his head of the rain drops and ran after his brother.

In Lon Lon Ranch, Malon was on the roof, scanning the ranch. "Where and how those boys moved thirteen of my cows is beyond me. But when I get my hands on them...I am going to BEAT them," Malon said making a fist. As if the Goddesses answered her plea, she saw a green and black speck down at the gates.

Malon smiled as she climbed down the vines on the side of her home and onto the ground. Reaching into the kitchen window, she pulled out a cast iron pan and held it with both hands.

"Do you know where she is?" Link asked Derrick who was standing behind Link and looking from side to side.

"Nope...maybe she isn't here!" They were about to round the corner when Link saw a black object round the corner suddenly. Link ducked under it, leaving Derrick standing.

He saw it too late to dodge it as it collided with his head with a loud "thud." Derrick's head flew back as his body fell to the ground about ten feet away. Once he skidded to a stop, he held his right eye as he ever so slowly sat up. "What the hell just hit me?"

"A very angry girl with a pan," Link said as he started backing up. "Derrick, why is she mad at us?" he whispered to his brother as he helped him up.

"Well...you see...its actually a funny story," Derrick said as he scrambled behind Link.

Malon, with a wicked smile, held up her pan high in a striking motion. "Where are my cows!"

"What cows?" Link said, earning him a whack from her pan on the side of his head. He stumbled through the doors of the barn where the cows were usually kept.

Beside a small cut on his cheek, caused by Malon, Link stood up fine, but a bit dizzy. That was when Link noticed no mooing, fresh hay left uneaten, and empty buckets that were suppose to be filled up with fresh white milk.

"So this is what she was talking about," he silently said, adjusting his green hat correctly on his head.

Link then heard the sound of metal banging on flesh followed by a cry of pain. He turned around just in time to see Derrick stumbling to his knees beside him. In the entrance to the barn, Malon let go of the heavy pan, letting it drop to the ground, thus making a small crater. She then grabbed a pitch fork and held it in front of her.

"So, where are they, Masters?" Malon said, saying their last name. This was the cue that Malon was pissed at both brothers.

Link looked at Derrick, wondering why Malon was mad that her cows are gone. It was then that it dawned on Link that Derrick had taken the cows.

He decided to play along with this charade, so Derrick wouldn't take all the blame. Isn't he a good brother?

Link bent down next to Derrick and whispered, " You owe me for this." He then stood up, heaving his brother to his feet. "Come on Derrick, spill," Link said aloud to Derrick, who just held his blackened eye.

"Alright, alright! There in the meadow next to the Temple," he said as he pulled out a dark red Ocarina. Link then took hold of Malon's shirt shoulder and placed his left hand on his brother's right shoulder.

"Here we go!"

Lvmj: Okay, this is by far the shortest chapter ever that I have written. But its something. I won't have much time after this, so hopefully I will update the Inuyasha one, Resident Evil, and Harry Potter crosses soon. Now if your confused on what a cast iron pan is, its iron that has been melted down into a mold of whatever its going to be. Its very different from a regular metal pan. Also, its very, very, VERY heavy. Don't be fooled by its size. A simple cast iron pan will be 10-15 pounds while a metal one is light as a feather. Well, hope you all have a good day, or night. Take care and be safe all of you!


	5. Chapter 5

Lvmj: Hey readers! I'm back! School, family, and other stuff kept me from writing all this time. I am slightly ashamed I haven't been keeping up. BUT, I will try to update all my stories on this site. So please have some more patience.

**Case of the Missing Cows!**

Darn Cows!

Three figures landed on a large platform outside the Forest Temple. This is also known as the Sacred Meadow to many Kokiri.

"Here they are," Derrick said as they touched down, only to see nothing was there. That was when Derrick felt a shadow loom over him.

"Where are my cows? Derrick?" Malon said as she tapped her foot on the concrete floor.

"I...Uh...," Derrick stammered followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Derrick...," Malon said in a menacing voice.

"Derrick, where exactly did you leave them?" Link said. Derrick then pointed to his left as Link followed his direction.

There were foot tracks in the grass leading into the forest. "It seems they went into the forest, so there's really no need...to...worry..." Link said as Malon glared at him also.

After a fierce scolding from Malon, and a swift beat down by her pan, the two boys find themselves on the ground looking for clues to the whereabouts of the missing cows as Malon was returned home for her own safety, and theirs also.

"Okay," Link began as he exhaled from his seat on a stump. "They cows couldn't have gone too far."

Derrick was in the mean time sitting back to back with Link on the stump. "I know what you mean. But where could they have gone? This forest is huge!"

Link and Derrick stood up and adjusted their gear. "We start looking then." To cover more ground they split up, listening for any mooing sound.

"Look here boys! Strange beasts have lurked into our territory!" a voice said from beyond the corner that Link was at.

"G-Get away you beast!" someone said as Link picked up his voice. When he ran to the voice, he discovered it was a little Kokiri that had, on many occasions, made fun of him.

"Well if it isn't Mido, how do you like the cows?" Link said as three engulfed around him.

"Link?! Is that you? Get me out of here!" Mido said, fearful of the strange beasts.

Link smiled at the event that had unfolded as he took out his Ocarina and played a soothing melody for the cows. They immediately began to trot to Link as Mido made his escape, cursing Link for the cows.

"I wonder how Derrick is doing?" Link said as he led the cows with him in search for more.

Derrick in the meantime was sneaking up behind the rest of the cows that settled into a larger plain in the forest. He silently took out his Ocarina and lifted to his lips.

"Now what was that song Malon taught me? Damn it!" Derrick pondered about it as he leaned up against a tree. "To Hell with it!" he said as he played Malon's Song as best he could.

He played it wrong.

The cows suddenly went on a rampage as they started to sprint towards Derrick. Derrick, upon seeing this, started to run back to the meadow. "At least I got them to follow me!" he thought as he rounded a corner, slipping on a random deku nut that happened to be in the path.

He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed onto a cows head, swinging his body on the cows back before he got trampled.

Link in the mean time was still playing his Ocarina and walking to the meadow. Still playing, he looked to his right, feeling some sort of disturbance in the ground.

"Run Link! RUN!" Derrick said as him and the rampaging cows came into view.

"Derrick?" Link said, momentarily confused. "Derrick! What the Hell!?" he said as he suddenly ran for it, followed by his own cows that he lured into the area.

Fearing slipping off and getting trampled, Derrick jumped off the cow and starting running besides Link.

"Fine mess you got us into Derrick!" Link said as a cow attempted to head-but him. It missed by mere inches.

"Oh, always blaming your twin! What makes you think I did this?"

"You are always doing something chaotic and life-threatening to both our lives!" Link said as Derrick let out a cry. A cow had just bitten him on his but.

When things didn't seem to get any worse, it started to rain. At first it was just a drizzle, then it got heavier, then it just full blown turned into a mini hurricane!

Malon by now was refilling the water containers from the rain for the cows and cleaning out their stables. "Those boys better bring my cows back safe, or they will have to answer to good old Mister Pitchfork!" she said as she stabbed the hay and threw it over her head.

"We. Are. Screwed!" Derrick said in short breaths. Link and Derrick were trudging through mud as the cows started to nip at them. "I saw we kill them and cut our loses."

"No! Do you have any idea what Malon will do to us!" Link said as a pitchfork sticking out of their rears came to the mind of Link and Derrick.

"Do you honestly do she will do that?" Derrick asked as they rounded a corner that lead to the meadow. Link's facial expression was all Derrick needed to know. "Okay, scratch out that plan."

As they all headed up the stairs, Link spotted a large mud-pool in front of the large concrete plate.

Link nor Derrick had time to react as they slipped in the muddy water and hit the plate, followed by the cows also slipping. Both boys hauled each other up and dashed to the side to escape being crush by the cows.

Seeing them all immobilized and seemingly calm, Link brought out his Ocarina.

"Let's get this over with," Link said as Derrick grabbed Link's foot and the cows.

Malon just stepped outside of the barn when she heard a crash followed by a lot of mooing. She opened the barn door and put her hands on her hips. Her smile was small but it soon turned into a laugh.

There was Link and Derrick right on top of several cows all muddy.

"We're back," they both said.

Lvmj: okay guys, here is the newest chapter. Already working on another mini story for "Adventures of Link and Derrick." This time it's all about the dungeons and the hassle they go through. Tell me what you think about this one!


End file.
